Iron Turns To Paper
by Zadel
Summary: This is a Your Choice from ShiningMudkip25 about Gajeel and Levy... I'm bad with summaries but I'm working on it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is my second Your Choice. I am sorry that it is so late! What happened was I was camping with my grandparents and we don't have any internet at the cabin which I thought we did, so now I have to make up for them all by posting three today. *sweat drop* This is going to be fun.**

**Also, as some of you know, I ended one of my fanfiction on Wednesday. That fanfiction was Lunas Isolates. In its place I will be making a Digimon fanfiction... my brother asked me to. Anyway, I hope you like this, it was a request from ShiningMudkip25. Thanks, please leave a review and Chow!**

* * *

**Iron Turns to Paper**

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning thinking it was going to be a nice, peaceful day. I was horribly wrong. Lucy may think Natsu breaking into her house is bad, but she has no idea what I go through every morning. As I opened my eyes, I looked over to the other side of my room to see a large, metal, Dragon Slayer asleep on my couch.

_'Doesn't he have a house!?' _I thought infuriated as I got up and threw a book at him. He awoke and rolled off the couch landing on the ground and moaning.

"What?" the black haired man sighed as he sat up.

"Why are you in my house again!?" He sighed.

"Cause your couch is comfier then my metal bed, we have been over this," the large man got up and walked into her kitchen, grabbing some iron that he left their the day before so he had something to eat the next day.

"Then why don't you just buy a more comfortable bed?" I asked, less irritated than before cause I was kinda used to his behavior.

"One, don't have the jewl. Two, there is no reason to when I have a comfortable couch to sleep on over here," he spoke as if it were obvious.

"So? Is that supposed to make me not mad at you?"

"No, but you could lay off a bit. I mean I didn't steal all your food this time did I? I was nice enough to leave a meal here so you wouldn't have to go grocery shopping for the tenth time this week," he had a point. But I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that he had broken into my house yet again. I don't mind going grocery shopping. In fact it's kinda fun cause I always bring Gajeel along with me so we can get foods that we both like so when he ransacks my fridge, it isn't food he doesn't like, and whatever is left I do like.

I sighed, "That doesn't ease my concience. Anyway, how did you even get in here?" I distinctly remembered locking all the doors and windows last night.

"Gehehe, it's a secret," he laughed, drooling some iron as he did.

**Later at the Guild**

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

"Levy!" Two boys came running at said girl who I shot a glare and they backed off immediately. I scoffed knowing that they were annoying little cowards then started to walk off to the bar. Shrimp followed me and sat down in a chair next to mine. I ordered some Iron while she ordered coffee. At noon she ordered coffee. What was wrong with this girl? She started to write something in the air and a bat appeared in her hands. She swung it at me and hit me in the back which hurt like hell.

"Ouch, that actually hurt a little," I lied making her turn to her drink like she had won then take a drink.

"Well, maybe next time you won't death stare my teammates," she giggled a little making me smirk. Why I did I had no idea but I decided to play it off.

"Well, if it wasn't for that death stare, you would be being torn limb from limb by now, so your welcome," I chuckled after that, making her turn away in frustration.

"Whoever said I needed your help?" The shrimp stated as she stuck her nose in the air.

"The fact that you were sitting there with a face that looked like you were about to die did," I took a bite of my metal as she turned furious at me.

"I could have handled them on my own!" The bluenett yelled earning some odd glances for our guild mates. She then took her bat and sung at me again which I caught and broke by clenching my fist. I then went back to my iron and she went back to turning away and sticking her nose in the air.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be so protective of you if you didn't bring out my good side," I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately she did and turned to gawk at me.

"Wait I bring out the what in you?" She asked, blushing like crazy.

"The good side in me," I mumbled, knowing that she was the only one that could hear.

"W-wait... what?" The shrimp didn't get that she was the only one that could actually get me to be nice to her.

"You know what I mean shrimp," I muttered, hoping that she could get angry at me for calling her shrimp. Sadly she blew it off. We sat in silence for a long time before her two annoying teammates came up and dragged her off. Literally. They came and picked her up, then ran off with her screaming for them to put her down. I debated on weather to go save the poor girl, or save myself from utter embarrassment. If it was anyone else I would have gone with the first one.

"Ey, leave the girl alone," I stood up and shouted at the two who only responded by running faster.

"Shit," I mumbled before I took off and caught up to them with ease, throwing Levy over my shoulder then stopping, and letting them absent mindedly run into the river that was dead in front of them.

"HEY! Put me down!" She continued to scream, but unlike the other jerks I actually complied.

She sighed, "Thanks," she gave me an adorable smile that I just turned and walked back to the guild to hide the blush that was forming on my face.

"Whatever shrimp," I shouted so she could hear me. I soon herd a "HEY!" From behind me, along with soft but fast footsteps, followed with a punch on the back of the head that only felt like she poked it.

"Owowowowow!" The bluenett exclaimed as she shook her hand back and forth. "Your such a hard head," she tried to insult me but I took it as a compliment.

"Thanks," was all I responded before throwing her over my shoulder again and turning to a new destination.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

He threw me over his shoulder and started to walk away from the guild.

"Hey! Where are we going! And put me down!" I began to yell at him. All I ever got was a little "Gehehe" from him as he dragged me off.

We soon arrived at a small shack near the edge of town.

"What's this?" I asked after he set me down.

"Some book store I found that apparently sells rare books. I thought you might want to see it and your teammates were a bit to clingy today," my eyes lit up. Was Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, the one who was able to put up a decent fight against Natsu, being soft? I begaan run into the store when he grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me back.

"Don't you have something to say first?" He questioned, making me feel like a jerk for forgetting.

"Right," I got up and dusted myself off, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME WALK!" I screamed full of rage.

"Not exactly what I was expecting and because if I did, those two morons would have done what they did earlier," he said with a drop of sweat dripping down his face.

"Oh, well in that case thank you," I decided that he had been nice enough to bring me somewhere that I would enjoy at least. "Now can we go in?" I giddily asked putting both of my hands together and tilting my head slightly.

"Well yeah, I didn't bring you here just so you could look at it," was all he said before he started to walk towards the store. "You commin?" Immediately chased after him.

* * *

**Tehehehehe I'm making this Your Choice a two parter. Hope you enjoyed. Also, sorry for the mess up a few minutes ago. I clicked the wrong file *sweat drop* Please leave a review and Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I just got a new laptop so I've been figuring that out. Plus last week was insane and I started school on Tuesday so a lot has been happening lately. I have been desperately trying to catch up with all my fanfictions to get out to you guys but it's been ruff. Anyway I'll get to the story now. Chow!**

**Iron Turns to Paper**

_**Recap**_

"_Well yeah, I didn't bring you here just so you could look at it," was all he said before he started to walk towards the store. "You commin?" she immediately chased after him._

As they entered the shop, there were shelves on shelves of books everywhere. It may have looked small on the outside, but the inside was huge. Levy immediately ran over to the fantasy section to look for a new book she hadn't read yet and spotted one about 3 shelves above her head. She reached for the story, but wasn't able to reach. She was about to go get a ladder when something grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She looked behind her to see Gajeel standing behind her.

"Hurry up…" the iron dragon slayer mumbled, an obvious blush spread across his face. Levy nodded her head and grabbed the book. He put her back onto the ground and started to walk off, only to notice something grab his arm. He twisted around to see what he called "shrimp" holding onto his limb.

"Th-thank you," she stammered, trying not to be flustered by her unexpected actions.

He grunted as a response, than ruffled her hair a bit. "It's nothing, shrimp."

"Hey!"

"Gihihihihi,"

"Hmph!" the vertically challenged girl stormed off to a nearby table to start her new book.

Gajeel laughed at the sight of her trying to look intimidating when she just looked like she had just woken up and wasn't in a good mood due to her now scruffy hair. He went over to her, sat down, and laid his head in his arms on the table figuring they'd be here a while.

The black haired boy awoke to a pound on the back of his head.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he sat up, "What?"

"It's closing time. We have to leave," Levy said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Oh, okay." He stood up, and as soon as he was on his feet, he had a stack of books shoved into his face.

"And because you were asleep for so long instead of keeping me company, you're helping me carry these home."

Gajeel grunted at her feistiness. He liked it when she got upset. She, in his opinion, was hot when she was mad. He would purposefully make her mad just to get to see that face.

"Fine, let's go shrimp." He teased, making her grow even madder at him.

"I'm not a shrimp!" she shouted, crossing her arms as she started to storm out of the store with Gajeel following with a hidden grin.

As they made it to her house, she opened the door for Gajeel, who walked in without hesitation. The dragon slayer placed the books down in the only corner that was clean and went to go raid her fridge.

Levy sighed at the boy's actions. It wasn't that she wasn't used to them of course, but it meant that she had to go grocery shopping the next day and she wasn't excited for that in the slightest. As he finished his meal, he went and joined Levy on her couch and looked at the book she was already engrossed with.

"What ya- Ow!" As soon as the boy started speaking, Levy's "book senses," as he called them, kicked in and hit him in the middle of the nose.

"Crap! Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you! Let me go get some ice!" Levy scurried out of the room leaving a very shocked Gajeel behind. He didn't need the ice, but he didn't stop her, making it so she came all the way back.

"Here!" Levy gingerly placed the bag of ice on the boy's nose, making him blush intensely. She just passed it off as the cold from the ice and continued to dab the cold liquid on the small red dot on his nose. Gajeel sat there, frozen for a moment before his instincts kicked in.

He knocked the bag away and smashed his lips against hers. She was shocked for a moment, then closed her eyes and melted into it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she ran her hands through his tall spiky hair. He licked her top lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and began to fight for dominance. Once he had won, he explored the new territory, caressing her mouth with his tongue. She let out a soft moan, and with that they broke apart.

"Didn't I ever tell you I love shrimp?" Gajeel murmured, hugging her close.

Levy giggled before hugging him back, "I love you too."

**Hey guys, I hope you liked that! I ha hour car trip so I decided to write during that time. I had fun with the last little scene there, even though I never have had my first kiss myself, it's fun to write about. But anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Chow!**


End file.
